


Whispers in the Wind

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: I Love you





	

  You both crouch on a rooftop, waiting for the right moment to strike.  He beautiful like this, all that strength outlined in black and blue, muscles coiled and ready to fight.  Seeing him like this is a privilege you know.  It doesn't matter that he's declared radio silence, that talking has been forbidden due to stealth requirements.  All that matters is that he trusts you to have his back, and he trusts you.

      His muscles tense, and he gives the slightest nod.  The night has begun.

      As he leaps from the roof, form perfect for flying, you hear a whisper of a sentence float back to you on the wind.

 _I love you_.


End file.
